The Finger Trap
by Charlster
Summary: It's easy to strengthen a bond, but even easier to break it completely. Shinigami-sama puts Soul and Maka up to the test to see if they really ARE meant to be partners forever. SoMa - Rated T because I like to swear :D


**Ohohohoho~! The Soul Eater Fan-fiction I promised I would 'publish' is finally out now!  
The title has nothing to do with what happens in this chapter, but it will be revealed in those to come. ;D**

**Enjoy~!  
(Oh, and in advance; I have no Beta, because I fail... :C If you notice any mistakes, tell me them, please!)**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Soul Eater, I wouldn't be writing a crappy Fan-fiction about it, now, would I?**  
**

**

* * *

**

Maka gradually folded the golden-yellow egg mixture around the steaming frying pan with precision; paying close attention as to not spill it all over the cooker. It was about 7am, and today was her turn to do the cooking. She had decided the night before that she would prepare some omelettes for herself and her partner, and after school, she would find something edible in the fridge to throw together for dinner, (That was, if Soul didn't talk her into ordering a take-out or something of similar ease).

After plating up the omelettes and scrubbing at the pan, Maka put her hands to her hips and looked around, smiling with accomplishment. The majority of their apartment was sparkling clean, all thanks to Maka's alarm waking her up an hour earlier than she would have liked. The only room she was unsure of its state was Soul's. She had considered sneaking in to clean, but if he had woken up to see her rearranging his clothes drawer, or anything else he owned, she reckoned that he'd freak out and – heaven forbid – "lose his cool". Besides, if it was in a state, she could just tell him to clean it when he **finally** wakes up.

Soul's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up, and looked under his covers. "Wh-Where is that damned purring coming from…" he hissed to himself, tossing his duvet aside, and swinging his legs over the mattress with a small sigh. Blair had been working every night for the past week, but today she was off, so he had a shaky feeling that he would be harassed soon. The purring had stopped; much to his relief. "It was probably my imagination…" He yawned, stretching his arms behind him. He stood up casually, and shuffled to the door. After turning the doorknob a few times, he tapped the pockets of his pyjama bottoms, looking for the key. Unfortunately for him, the door was locked. From the outside.

"Oi, Maka. The doors locked. Will ya' unlock it for me?" Soul grunted, rubbing his sluggish eyes gently.

"Oh, Soul~" Purred the minimally clothed, purple haired woman who had managed to sneak into his room. Soul froze. "Won't you have some fun with me? You've been such a tease lately~"

His expression dropped as she made her way to him, removing her fur-lined coat, revealing a very skimpy set of underwear. Grabbing the back of his head, she shoved his face into her bosom. He let out a pathetic cry as blood began to empty from his nose. He flailed his arms around, accidently hitting her.

"Oh, you're so naughty!" She giggled.

Maka rolled her eyes at the commotion coming from Soul's room, and wielded her favourite book from the coffee table. She attempted to open his bedroom door, and when failing to do so, kicked it with such force that it came off its hinges and collided with the back of Soul's head. Blair still had a firm grasp on him, but immediately let go when she saw the thick, hardback book striking his skull.

"MAKA CHOP!" She yelled.

"OUCH!" Soul yelled back, gripping the top of his head in agony. "Jesus, Maka!"

Blair laughed heartily, as she transformed back into a cat and made for the window. "It was fun playing with you!" She winked, before jumping out.

Maka turned around, gripping the book with both hands. "Breakfast is ready." She stated firmly, before leaving the room.

"What about my door?" He grumbled, rubbing the dent in his head.

Maka was sat stiffly on the sofa, frowning at the open book in her hands. Soul had finished getting dressed into his usual yellow and black jacket, red trousers and his standard headband, and walked towards the kitchen, glancing warily at her frustrated expression. He picked up the plate of now lukewarm omelettes, as well as a knife and fork, and sat beside her. He cut up small segments, and shovelled them into his jagged mouth, one by one.

"So," he began, splitting the silence. "What did you do with Tsubaki yesterday?"

"It was fun." Maka's expression softened. "We met up with Liz and Patti and went shopping together. But, after about ten minutes in, Patti wandered off somewhere, and we had to go looking for her. When we **finally** found her - after at least an hour - she was surrounded by a pile of thugs who were all unconscious; not to mention severely beaten. Then, Liz found a hot guy in Deathbucks and dragged us all in for coffee that she said she would pay for. After** I** payed for everyone's, we went back to Tsubaki's to watch a movie."

"Geez, I didn't ask for a life story." Soul smirked, eating another piece of his breakfast. Maka looked up from her book and shot him an icy glare.

"Hurry up and eat. We'll be late for school."

After he had finally finished his breakfast, Maka placed her book back on the table, and stood to gather their school bags together. Soul stood also, taking his dirty plate and cutlery to the sink, where he scrubbed and rinsed them before setting them on the rack to dry. He turned back around, sunk his hands into his pockets, and walked towards Maka, who was standing next to the front door, gesturing for him to take his bag from her. They left the apartment, locked it, and returned their key to its usual hiding place; above the doorframe.

Outside, the sun was laughing triumphantly. It was a beautiful, clear day in the streets of the morbidly themed Death City, and its favourable weather brushed off on the moods of those who lived in it. Maka clasped her hands together behind her back as she cheerfully strode down the street. Soul was close behind, and he too had his mood slightly brightened by the generally good weather, and was smirking marginally. The journey to Shibusen was not a long one, for the two had reached the set of stairs that lead to the eccentric structure in less than no time. The sound of both weapons and meisters conversation filled the air as they grew closer and closer to the top.

Once they reached the very last step, they could hear a faint yell from high above. Without even needing to glance up, Maka rolled her eyes

"Looks like Black Star is at it again," she paused, sighing. "Even so early in the school day…"

"You know what he's like and how determined he is; 'he'll transcend god and we'll all be inferior to his might'." Soul laughed, taking his left hand out of his pocket to shield his eyes as he looked up at the tiny speck that was supposedly Black Star.

Tsubaki was watching powerlessly. Black Star had managed to slip away from her while she was sorting through her locker. After that, she spent about ten minutes searching feverishly nearby, until she heard an oh-so familiar "**HYA-HOO**!" coming from outside, which she rushed towards. Black Star was scaling the building with ease, laughing incessantly. When he reached the highest point, he stood up straight; his hands placed firmly on his hips.

"LISTEN UP!" he bellowed, grinning as he looked down at the observing students. "I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, WILL GIVE YOU ALL A GIFT! I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD, AND WHEN I DO, YOU'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER HOW GENEROUS THE GREAT BLACK STAR WAS!"

"What is he saying?" Maka asked, unable to actually hear **anything** he was talking about.

He reached into the front of his trousers, and pulled out a large wad of paper. With a flick of his wrist, the paper was sent flying through the air towards the considerably un-amused weapons and meisters. As the papers slowed, they landed on the floor softly. Tsubaki knelt down to pick up a piece, and let out a small sigh. She looked back up at Black Star, before smiling delicately. On every single piece of paper - without fail - was his autograph, scribbled down with a chunky blue marker pen. Tsubaki picked up another piece, and another, taking it upon herself to clean up the unwanted signatures.

He laughed again, jumping up and down effortlessly on the seemingly sturdy red rooftop, before hearing a loud crunch beneath him. He paused, inspecting it. There was no obvious sign of breakage, so he grinned widely and continued. Before he knew it, he was face-down on the hard floor, lying next to the now broken roof.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki gasped, dropping the paper and rushing over to him. She knelt down next to his mutilated and bloodied face. "Are you alright?"

"Ihm ahw ghud, Tshubhakhi!" Black Star croaked; his words incomprehensible due to the mass of blood that his teeth swam in. She sighed again, but smiled warmly as she gently pulled him to his feet.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the school day. Soul and Maka re-joined with Black Star and Tsubaki, and together, walked to their classroom.

In the corridor, Maka spotted Professor Stein walking in the opposite direction to where she thought he was going to be teaching them. Stopping, she watched him. He had the same creepy smile that he normally had either when he was **going** to dissect something, or was **thinking** of dissecting something. Twisting the screw in his head several times, he put a worn-down cigarette to his lips, and exhaled a plume of smoke; resembling Shinigami's mask nicely. Hesitating, Maka allowed the others to walk off, oblivious to the fact she had left.

"Professor Stein!" she called, jogging over to him. "Are you not teaching us today?"

He turned to Maka, pulling out a small silver case that he put his burnt cigarette away in. "Not today, Maka. It appears that Shinigami-sama has hired a new teacher to fill in for me while I'm... **Away**." Stein chuckled darkly, replacing the case back into his inside pocket.

"… Away?" Maka asked, slightly put off by the shifty sniggering sound he was making.

"Yes. Sid and Nygus brought back a wonderful specimen… A sort of Wolf and Ostrich hybrid. It is most… Interesting!" he laughed creepily, gripping the side of his face with one of his hands. "I can't wait to dissect it! Maybe it has another species on the **inside**?"

Maka twitched slightly, taking a step back. "S-So, who is our new teacher?"

"Oh, you'll see for yourself soon enough." He turned around, waving slightly. "Say hello to Spirit-kun for me."

As Maka watched Stein walk away, she shuddered to herself. "Professor Stein is amazing… But I can't get used to how disturbing he is…" She shook her head, and walked over to the classroom.

"Yo, Maka!" Liz called, grinning. Patti stood up on her desk, and began to wave madly at her friend.

"Maka! Maka!" She giggled. Liz pulled her down from the desk to make sure she didn't break her neck if she fell.

"Good morning, Liz. Patti." Maka smiled. "Where's Kid?"

"Dunno." Liz sighed, evenly coating her nails in a shocking pink. "Probably folding the toilet paper again. Don't know what we're gonna do with him."

Maka laughed, and squeezed past the classmates on her row to get to her seat. Soul glanced up at her, sending a questioning look.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Oh, I saw Stein in the hallway, and he told me that we've got a new teacher to replace him for a while." She explained, sitting down and brushing the creases and dust that made their way onto her skirt.

"Oh, I hope it's a hot guy!" Liz exclaimed, enthusiastically clapping her hands together, and picturing her perfect man walking through the door.

"I hope it's a monkey!" Patti laughed madly, getting back up on the table. She then proceeded to flail her arms in the air and make monkey noises.

"She was watching Planet of the Apes all last night; she just can't get enough of it." Liz sighed, attempting to pull at her arm to make her come down again, but was met with an overly harsh:

"**TAKE YOUR STINKING PAWS OFF ME, YOU DAMNED DIRTY APE**!"

Liz immediately crumpled into a sobbing heap on the floor, wailing: "P-Patti… Don't be mean to your sister~"

Patti just laughed triumphantly, and smacked her chest with her fists in a King-Kong fashion.

After about ten minutes of endless Planet of the Apes quotes, (from the merciless Patricia Thompson) the classroom door was pulled open. All eyes darted to the doorframe, but were greatly disappointed when they saw that it was only _Death the Kid_.

He adjusted the sleeves of his perfectly symmetrical suit as he strode over to his seat to sit down.

"So, Kid; what took ya' so long?" Liz asked, putting away her nail polish.

"I noticed that the schools towers were disgustingly disproportionate, and I felt it my duty to correct such a sin if it lies on my honorable father's own creation." Kid explained simply, casting a threatening glance over at Black Star, the culprit, who was grinning slyly.

"Like I care!" he laughed loudly.

A while after, loud footsteps could be heard surging towards their classroom, before the door was thrown open. A young man was stood in the doorway, gripping the door-frame with one hand and resting the other on his bent knees. He panted madly, and lifted his head to look up and the confused, yet intrigued class.

"Sorry… I'm late, class!" he wheezed, struggling to stand upright. "I had… To run here… From the other side of Death City! All because I forgot… To set my alarm!"

The man had silky black hair that was shaped around his chiselled face. It flicked out beneath his dainty ears, and parted in a way that only one of his strikingly mahogany eyes was visible; his skin pale and embellished with beads of sweat. He set his shoulder bag down on the desk, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Hah!" he exhaled, grinning. "My name is Pierre, and from now on, I'll be your teacher! Don't bother with any honorifics; I want you all to feel like I'm a member of your class. Let's be friends~!"

Soul raised an eyebrow; laughing darkly. "What a moron." He glanced over at his partner, who was staring wide eyed at the new teacher. "… Maka?"

Maka gripped her tie with one hand, and with the other, touched her forehead. "No way…" She muttered. "It can't be…"

"What's up?" Soul asked, leaning closer to her.

"Are you… **That** Pierre?" Maka gasped, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"What the hell are you on about?" Soul barked, pulling her sleeve down. "Sit down, idiot."

"My full name is Pierre René, if that clears anything up." He laughed nervously. "Now for attendance…"

"Pierre René! French Pierre? You singlehandedly created two Death Scythes!" Ox shrieked, gripping the sides of his face with both hands.

"W-Well, the weapons deserve more credit than I do…"

The class burst into discussion, mouths gaping at their new teacher; a world renowned Technician.

Soul blinked slowly before glancing at Maka once more, whose cheeks were tinted a rosy pink. He raised his eyebrow again, before furrowing them and sinking back into his chair.

"Jeez…"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Was it alright?  
I hope you don't mind that I slip an OC in here. He'll be a big part in this story. :D**

**If you'd like to know who I based _Pierre René_'s appearance on, check out the link in my profile, please! I-if you don't mind, of course. D:  
**

**Constructive criticism is ALWAYS wanted; I constantly want to improve my writing skills. :D**

**Oh, and one more thing;  
If you review or alert... Or ANYTHING, I'll love you forever, and will treat you with more respect than Excalibur demands!**

I'm such a dork... Goodbye. XD**  
**


End file.
